Twin pairs, discordant with respect to Parkinson's disease, were evaluated for zygosity and the presence of Parkinson's disease. Clinical, laboratory, historical, and psychometric data obtained for both the proband and the co-twin. Statistical analysis of these matched pairs identified risk factors and examined differences between the probands and co-twins. This study has been completed, and two papers have been published.